supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost and Stranded
Chapter 1: Where am I? Hinomaru was kidnapped by PLG activists in a balloon, Sonic was ordered to use Thunderbolt, when it hit, it blew up the balloon, it sent the cat-like Pokemon flying and into a forest 30 miles away. When Hinomaru landed, he transformed into his human form to prevent any of his legs breaking. "Ow, f***!" Hinomaru said as he landed hard on his feet. He was dizzy from the Thunderbolt and they were some scrotch marks on his body from it. He was lost, all thanks to those stupid PLG activists, believing such lies to get trainers to release their Pokemon. He got up, there didn't seem to be any Pokemon or any berry trees around, he walked, he found a Pecha Berry tree and he turned around, disgusted, he wasn't very fond of Pecha Berries because they tasted too sweet, he then turned his back. "I wonder if they are any Tamato Berry trees around......" Hinomaru said. Hinomaru's favourite berry was Tamato Berry, despite it's spicy taste, he really loved spicy things, even if it did burn his mouth and throat, he still loved it, especially in winter, it warmed his body alot. "Oh, s***, it is getting hot!" Hinomaru said, finally realising the temperature of the earth He took off his coat and wrapped it around his waist, concealing his tail, which helped. Hinomaru looked around, they were Oran, Cheri, Lum, Pomeg, Rawst, Pecha and many others, but they didn't seem to be any Tamato berries. "F***." Hinomaru said. He got out of the Berry forests, only to find a forest with no berries at all. F***! he thought, He fell asleep, then thunder rumbled and rain started, Hinomaru hated sleeping outside in the rain, it made it so hard to sleep. Chapter 2: A Helping Paw Hinomaru woke up, it was still raining, he put his coat back on, he got up, he was soaking wet from the rain. He wrapped his tail around his torso because it was freezing aswell. He looked at his hand, he noticed how pale he was, and he sat down near the tree. He was shivering, and a few minutes later, a loud sound reached his ears, Hinomaru looked around, then heard the noise again, realizing that was he was starving. He never realised how hungry he was, he didn't eat since yesterday, he transformed into his Espeon form and walked, then collapsed 6 miles, most likely from exhaustion and hunger. "Hello? Are you okay?" An Eevee said, putting her paw on the right front leg of the unconscious Espeon. He transformed into his human form, shocking the Eevee, who then calmed. Hinomaru then wrapped his tail around himself, even his uniform, which consisted of a button shirt and a coat, couldn't even protect him from the rain and wind. "So, cold........" He shivered. A female trainer went up to the Eevee. "Dark, you can't go running off!, huh? Are you okay?!" The female trainer said. "Sakie, he is freezing and is malnourished." Dark said. Sakie looked at him, he was pale as a ghost, was shivering, and was starving. Sakie picked up Hinomaru bridal-style, and carried him back to her place. When she got back to her warm hut, she took off Hinomaru's jacket and buttoned shirt, she blushed and smiled a little at his toned body but ignored it, he was what you would expect from a man of that height and weight, he had a slightest hint of a six pack and was of a lean build, like a J-rocker, he had put Hinomaru in a bed and put a hot water bottle on his forehead. "He's got a tail....." Sakie said, noticing the forked tail. She went to the kitchen, and got some onigiri from the fridge, and she sat down next to him "When are you going to wake up?" She whispered. 5 hours later, Hinomaru woke up, Sakie was by his bedside. "Oh, thank god you are awake!" She said. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Sakie, you are...." She said "Hinomaru." He replied back. "Here, you have got to be starving, it's onigiri, have it." She said, offering the onigiri to the Espeon. Hinomaru took a bite out of the onigiri, he took gentle bites even though he was starving, but he was usually a calm Espeon when eating and he wanted to show manners to someone who saved his life. "Can I have more....please.....?" Hinomaru said as he finished his first onigiri, his voice was weak from hypothermia. "Sure." She said as she offered him a second one, which he seemed to eat alot faster than the second one. Hinomaru noticed a hot water bottle on his forehead. "You almost suffered hypothermia, you should stay until your tempature gets back up to around 37." She said. "Thank you....." said Hinomaru. He fell back asleep, he had barely slept all night due to the rain. It was very dark outside, even though he was weak to Dark-type attacks and was a Pokemon who evolved at the sunlight, he loved the night sky and found it relaxing. At the morning, he got up, he went to Sakie. "Can I have my buttoned shirt and jacket, please?" Hinomaru said. Hinomaru was a little uncomfortable shirtless, most likely to due to his slender yet muscular physique, which he didn't mind, but was very uncomfortable around female strangers staring at him, impressed. Sakie handed him his buttoned shirt and jacket, which he put on. "You should stay until your trainer comes and gets you." Sakie said. "Her name is Reicheru Chaiko, she is probably looking for me alongside her friends, when I was walking with her, a metal hand grabbed me from her right side by Pokemon Liberation Group activists, whose goal is to "free" all Pokemon from their trainers." Hinomaru said. "I've heard about them, even Team Plasma hates them." Sakie said. "I was captured by them before I got here." Hinomaru said He used his tail to pick up a cushion and put it on his abdomen. "You have an Espeon tail." Sakie said, "Yeah?" Hinomaru said. "So, you must be a Pokemon then." Sakie said Chapter 3: The Search Begins 5 days later, the team went through the forest, looking for the psychic Eeveelution, Reicheru looked anxious. "He will die of starvation......." Reicheru whispered. Hinomaru looked outside, it was still raining, it was better than being out there, he was now warm, no longer starving, and many other things that were better, and his complexion returned to normal, in the rain, he was pale from low body temperature and lack of food and using his psychic powers just made it worse as it used energy, It would take him 6 hours to feel hunger, but it took at least 5 hours if he was using it constantly, as it put great strain on him and just made him even more desperate for food, instead of the usual olive colour. "Hinomaru, good news, I managed to get someone in contact who knows your trainer, she will be here shortly." Dark said. Dark had evolved into Umbreon overnight. A white haired woman entered the door. "Flames!" Hinomaru said. "Hinomaru, thank god you are alive! Reicheru is really worried about you!" She said. She then looked at him, she blushed, Hinomaru was shirtless, but covered by the duvet, but, she could see parts of his side. 'D***, Hinomaru is sexy.' She thought. Then went to the serious point. "Why aren't you wearing a coat?" She asks Hinomaru. "My trainer is washing it at the moment, he should stay until it is clean." Dark said. "Okay, I will inform my trainer right away." Flames said. Then she went off to tell her trainer the news. Soon after she left, Sakie came in with a tray, with soup, a cup of water, and a small loaf of bread and placed it on his bed. Meanwhile, the team continued to search for Hinomaru until a familiar feminine figure approached Reicheru. "He's with a trainer named Sakie." She said. "Thank you so much!" Reicheru said. Hinomaru was still shirtless, was sitting on the bed, then Dark looked at him. "Your trainer is coming in the next 2 hours." She said to Hinomaru. He nodded, then was looking at the sun. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics